I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medicine holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medicine holder having a body with a number of recesses defined in its top side for removably receiving medicine holders and containers.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
The use of medicines and pills has often proved an inconvenience, particularly when a patient is being administered more than one type of medicine or pill. Common is the scene of a crowded and overflowing medicine chest where shelf upon shelf is overlaiden with required drugs. Such a sight of disorderliness only increases the anxiety of the patient.
Often times laying the required medications out on a table or countertop does little to alleviate the aggravating condition. This situation is particularly distressing for the elderly patient who struggles to maintain his independence and would like to find some way to organize his entourage of pill bottles so as to make his life more enjoyable. One way of accomplishing this is to organize his pills in a safe and orderly fashion. Safe so that no needed medication is overlooked. Orderly so that the pills may be organized, but not hidden or misplaced.
Accordingly, inventors have in the past endeavored to provide pill organizers of different types. A good example of such a pill organizer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,672 issued in 1973 to Dangles et al. The container of Dangles offers pill organization, but requires that the pills be pre-divided and organized long before use. The same is true for the organizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,156 issued in 1984 to Martin. In both instances the pills are organized. In both instances the pills are first withdrawn from their containers prior to organization thereof. This may be suitable when the patient is being cared for by another person, but is hardly convenient when the person lives by himself. In any event, neither of these organizers can accomodate liquid medicines, thus limiting their utility.
Accordingly, the prior approach to pill and medicine organizers failed to eliminate the inconvenience of organizing and taking pills.